The Fruits Baskets Diaries
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: The cast of Fruit Baskets keep diaries.
1. Kyo keeps a diary

**I do not own Fruits Baskets which is a tragedy! READ THE STORY!**

**I apoligizes for my stupidity! I put the wrong document on the computer. Sorry sorry sorry a million times sooorrryy(spazes out like Ritsu) **

Dear Journal - Kyo's Journal

This is not a diary. Its a JOURNAL! That damn rat Yuki is stupid if he thinks I'm going to buy a diary! I mean only GIRLS write diarys! Yuki probably keeps one though because he IS A MASSIVE GIRLIE MAN!

I hate that damn rat! He is a colossal jackass and one day I will beat him!

_You really shouldn't leave your DIARY lying out. And you say I'M stupid. _

THAT DAMN RAT! Its a god damn JOURNAL! Stupid, fake, stuck up RAT!

_Dear Journal- Yuki's Journal_

_Today Kyo bought a diary. I've had a journal for more than 3 years but I'm not going to tell him that. Its to much fun annoying that stupid cat. The idiot actually left it open on his bed. Unfortuneutly he's not written anything embarrising in it yet just going on about how much he hates me and how he'll beat me. Like I haven't heard that before. Anyway, Kyo got mad that I read it and tried to punch me. So I threw him out the window. Tohru freaked out a bit but I the idiot deserved it. _

_from Yuki _

Dear Diary- Tohru's Diary

Yuki and Kyo were fighting again today. I don't like it when they fight! Why can't they get along! Or at least just go a week without hurting each other. Oh well...at least Kyo wasn't .

Yuki is in his room right now and Kyo's sulking on the roof like he usually does when Yuki beats him. I wish Kyo would just give up on beating Yuki. But I don't think Kyo will give up anytime soon. I should make him salmon to cheer him up. Oh but what about Yuki! He might think I'm favouring Kyo over him! He might be offended and stop talking to me and he'll hate me! Oh that would be awful! I know! I'll make salmon for Kyo and I'll make Yuki some of that stew he likes! It'll take longer but everyone will be happy! :)

Lots of Love Tohru Honda

Dear Journal- Shigure's Diary

It is I! The handsome,intelligant Shigure! Kyo and Yuki were behaving like hooligans again! But I'm happy as Yuki was thoughtful enought to throw Kyo out the window. Normally they just smash the wall! Their goal in life is to destroy my house. The beautiful Miss Honda on the other hand, is a blessing! She cooks, she cleans and she doesn't hit me! Unlike some people...

During dinner Yuki mentioned Kyo had started a diary. Kyo reacted in his usual violent manner and then well... lets just say I need to get a new table.

**I hope you liked the story! Review and favorite! LOVE YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now its Momiji,Haru and Hatori's turn!**

Dear Diary-Momiji's Diary

Hiya! I've had a really fun day today! Today me and Haru went to Shigures house for a visit. Yuki and Kyo were fighting about something. Yuki kicked Kyo through the wall! When I laughed at him Kyo gave me a noogie because he's a big meanie. Kyo told Yuki that he was the strongest girl he'd ever met. Haru got pissed because he loves Yuki and he turned Black! It was funny to watch Kyo and Black Haru fight!

Kyo and Haru destroyed half the house before Haru turned White again. Shigure was crying about his poor called Hatori to pick us up and we had to go home.:( Tohru had gone out with her friends and she was really suprised when she came home and saw the house was wrecked! Hehehe!

Well I better go!

From Momiji :)

Dear Journal- Hatsuharu's Journal

Hey. Today Momiji and me went to see Shigure and the others. Yuki was beating up Kyo. Again. Kyo made his usual smart-ass comment about Yuki and well...I got pissed. It was his own damn fault! He never should have said that crap about Yuki! Damn cat needed a beating! NO ONE SAYS CRAP ABOUT MY YUKI! Anyway... I suppose we got a little carried away. Shigure has now got a openair living room.

Hatori came and drove us home. Aparently Shigure has had enough of our company.

From Haru

Dear Journal-Hatori's Journal

2day I was like being a doctor and stuff because I'm like so amaze a balls. I was just about to watch Teen Wolf when my bestie Shigure called and said I like, had to pick up Momiji and Haru. I was all like, "But Shigure my fave shows about to start." And he was like."Pretty please, BFF?" So I like, went over and got them because I'm such a awesome friend. Shigures house was like, so totally trashed! I got the 2 brats and drove them to my crib. Then we all watched Teen Wolf. Shigure and me were chatting on the phone about how smexy Scott is! OMG HE IS SO HAWT!

TTYL

Hatori

**Yes. Thats so what Hatori does in his spare time watches Teen Wolf. Please review and favorite! Next time its Ritsu, Kagura and Ayame. xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

# Ayame and Ritsu #  
A/N ^_^ I love you guys!  
Dear Diary I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING IN YOU FOR SO LONG! PUNISH ME OH GREAT DIARY! Well...I went to Shigures house today. You see Diary-chan it is Shigures birthday! I'm afraid I forgot to buy him a present! HOW TERRIBLE OF ME! I AM A DISGRACE! Shigure-san was very disappointed...I feel so awful...  
Then I accidentally trod on Kyo's foot! He shouted at me! I DESERVE PUNISHMENT! HOW TERRIBLE AM I TO MY DEAR FAMILY! WAHHH I AM A FOOL! A DIRTY LOW LIFE!

Ow...I got a papercut! I DESERVE IT DIARY! IT IS MY PUNISHMENT! From Ritsu Sohma

...  
Dear Diary Hi! Today it was Shigure-sans birthday! I got him a cat plushie! Hehehe^_^ Anyway Ritsu come over which is kinda strange...  
He got upset when Shigure went in a sulk about not getting a present. He started freaking out and ended up breaking some cups. THEN HE STOOD ON KYO'S FOOT! MY POOR DARLING KYO! HOW TERRIBLE! I WILL HAVE TO NURSE HIM BETTER! I'M COMING KYO! LOOOVVE!

Dear Diary It is I! The fabulous Ayame Sohma! Today was the anniversary of my best friend Shigures birth! How splendid! It was very exciting! Ritsu came over which is very peculiar...poor Ritsu has no self confidence whatsoever! Anyway the dear monkey broke lots of things before stepping on Kyonichi's foot. Kagura started fussing over him! Ahh...young love! Anyway Kagura suggested she nurse him better! I remarked how cute Kagura would look in a nurses uniform...then for some strange reason Yuki threw me out. :( With all my undying love Ayame

Yay! I'm glad I finally got round to updating it! Ah... 


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Journal

Today that Tohru woman went to the park with Kisa and I. Ugh! I hate that damn woman! I just want to spend some time with Kisa! But NOOO! That stupid woman has to ALWAYS be there! And Kisa! All I ever hear is "Onee-chan, onee-chan, ONEE-CHAN!"

Do you know what really sucks? That woman is so so sooo stupid! And she's always so...so...NICE!

But I suppose I shouldn't have called her a ugly dumb sweaty sloth...oh well...

From Hiro

Dear Diary.

Hiro was so mean to Onee-chan...

He always acts nasty when Onee-chan's around...

BUT WHAT GIVES HIM THE RIGHT TO BE MEAN TO ANYONE!? HIRO IGNORED ME FOR SO LONG! I REALLY LIKE HIRO BUT ALL HE DOES IS HURT THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT! THAT BLOODY ASSWIPE!

Oh...I broke my pencil...

I suppose I should go now...bye...

Kisa Sohma.

Dear Diary

Hello! Today I went to the park with Kisa and Hiro! It was really fun! Kisa is so cute! I love her so so so much! :)

Hiro was a little rude. He called me a ugly dumb sweaty sloth...

Its okay though! I suppose I'm not that pretty...and I'm really stupid sometimes...and I suppose my personal hygiene isn't the best...

But...why sloths? I think sloths are cute! Thats it! Hiro-chan was giving me a compliment! Aw...I'll have to thanks him next time I see him! Maybe we can be friends after all! :)

Love

Tohru Honda

hi! what do you think?

oh! I got a blog!

.com.

visit me!


End file.
